


Tea Time

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's frustrated, Jai singing badly, This is just going to keep happening isn't it, after a hunt, bad singing, established relationships - Freeform, going out for a run, shower time, taking a break, tea in the morning, there's no sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: It's the morning after a hunt in Indianapolis and Jai needs a little time away, but that doesn't mean she can't annoy the whole house before she leaves.OrThe one where Gwen just rolls her eyes... a lot.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural pairings/friendships





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot of our girls and our boys because sometimes a good cup of tea is really all you need. And bad singing.

Indianapolis, Indiana - New Ministry Church Safe House

**Gwen**

In the kitchen on the second floor of the small reconstituted structure of an abandoned church, I hummed along to the sound of Jai’s annoying morning routine. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to go with her, but I was exhausted. We were seven hours out of a hunt, had barely gotten out with our heads attached, and those of our partners, and here she was… stretching. 

I heard the sound of Dean’s footsteps and sighed as I dipped the teabag into my cup to steep and shifted to the cabinets to look for the local blueberry honey that Bobby had managed to keep in good supply. This was going to be interesting.

“Head, shoulders.. Knees and toes, knees and toes…” I could almost see her going through the motions as she sang lightly to herself but in the open area it echoed, and hence the reason I was humming along. “Head shoulders… knees…” she paused, and so did the footsteps. “WHAT?”

“What are you doing?” Dean’s inquiring voice, full of sleep and curiosity rose up and I took in a deep breath. 

“Stretching, genius, what does it look like?”

“Like you got beaten up by a mugger,” he scoffed and I rolled my eyes. Somewhere in the building, probably in Jai’s own en suite, the shower sprayed on, “you can’t go out like that.”

“Dean,” she mock sarcastically, because that was definitely a tone of voice, “you sweet, sweet summer child,” and… wait for it, “it’s four-thirty in the morning, no one is even out of bed to see me like this, and no one will care anyway.”

“You’re frustrating,” he conceded, tired, probably beyond tired and I heard the sticky sound of lips smacking before he growled. “Ew!”

“G! Taking the White River, be back in sixty,” she hollered up to me, and I waved my hand, not even bothering to reply. “Make me bacon!”

And the door slammed behind her.

Tugging the bag out of the cup, I grasped it between my hands, brought it to my nose and inhaled the deep sent of the blueberry Acai green tea. Dean topped the stairs, still wiping his cheek with his shirt and sighed. 

“She’s disgusting,” he pointed out and went for the coffee maker. I quietly refrained from telling him that the fresh pot was only fresh because she had decided to be nice and refill it once she finished off her third cup. “Does she stretch like that every morning?”

“Well, you got off easy this morning,” I mumbled as I sipped the tea, “it rotates through many songs.  _ John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt  _ and  _ We’re Going on a Lion Hunt _ usually top her warm ups.” I shrugged, “then there’s the always popular  _ The Lion Sleeps Tonight. _ ”

“Jesus, where did you pick her up from?” He slouched down at the nook table and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“I’m sorry to say, but you picked her up first.” I slid in across from him and watched as he contemplated this information before agreeing with a shrug. “You’re lucky she stretched at all.”

“You should always stretch before strenuous exercise,” Dean winked.

“I’m not sure I even want to begin to think about her routine before anything that has to do with Sam,” I shivered at the thought just as I heard a voice from somewhere in the house.

“Keep me out of this!” Sam seemed to have the perfect timing for just about everything.

“Where was she going?” Dean ignored him.

“The White River Trail, don’t worry, she’ll be fine.” I sipped at the tea once again, letting my eyes slip shut. Maybe she would wait on bacon, I could really use a few more hours, but the sixty-ish minutes flew by as I enjoyed another cup and suddenly the door flung open with a loud…

“TROLL!” she giggled as it echoed through the building, “ _ troll _ in the dungeon!”

Sam let the smile play on his lips, Dean rolled his head back, along with his eyes and I got up to lean over the banister to look at her. 

“Good run?” I grinned as she messed up her own hair, gross and sweating.

“Sure,” she shrugged, “you makin’ bacon?”

And before I could answer she was off to the shower. I shrugged, stepped back over to the teapot, and refilled the cup once more.

Yeah, she could make her own bacon.

  
  



End file.
